


【索香】寻找言语

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆并没有最好的方向感──东西在他没在看的时候自己移动又不是他的错──但他非常确切的知道自己跟山治分开了多久，精准到分钟。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	【索香】寻找言语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding the Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554008) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



索隆并没有最好的方向感──东西在他没在看的时候自己移动又不是他的错──但他非常确切的知道自己跟山治分开了多久，精准到分钟。

索隆是第一个在预定的时间抵达香坡地群岛的。这群岛是一堆巨大的红树组成的树林，称为『亚尔其蔓红树』。会制造泡泡的大树生长在海床上，让它们能够抵挡最强烈的暴风。红树的树干看起来很像拐杖糖，让索隆想起了磁鼓岛和乔巴。索隆把时间都花在观光区和香坡地游乐园游荡等待。

日子一天天过去，其他伙伴也陆陆续续到了，但山治不是其中之一。索隆越等越焦虑。他不是害怕山治被杀了，但要是他找到更好的事物──更好的 **人** 怎么办？要是他不回来了呢？

索隆不愿去想这个可能性。他尽量让自己分心，锻鍊、搭乘香坡地游乐园的设施、躲开佩罗娜（她一直像她的幽灵一样缠着他不放）、和浏览店家的商品。他在41号树干的海岸找到了一个渔夫，他同意带他去钓鱼。不知怎么搞的，他上错了船──是他们的错──结果没钓到鱼就得回去了。他很生气。

他本来打算在这艘破船一回到香坡地就要痛扁那个渔夫，但话却没说出口。山治在那里──真的在那里──跟渔夫一起站在岸上。渔夫非常惊慌，但索隆没办法让视线从山治身上移开。

山治看起来很不错，完整且健康。他长了一点肌肉和更密的胡子。他把金发分到另一边，显露出他以前很在意的另一边眉毛。他的西装合身又俐落，不过他领口的釦子没扣，领带也松松的挂在脖子上。一根香菸熟悉的叼在唇间。他拿着好几十条绳子，头顶上飘着装着食材的泡泡。

索隆感觉到肚子传来一阵骚动，后颈也有点热。他的心跳加快了速度。他尴尬的扯扯自己穿着的绿色长袍和腰际的红带子。他的三把刀绑在身侧。自他们上一次见面，他的样子没有改变多少。他的左眼有条新的疤痕，但差不多就这样了。他希望山治仍然喜欢他的外表。两年是很长的时间。

「已经回来了啊？」山治说。他打量索隆，加了一句。「虽然我是无所谓。」

「我上错船了。」很蠢的回应，但索隆被山治的话刺伤了。山治无所谓？还是这又是山治说他无所谓，但其实他是在乎的，只是不希望别人知道？

有时候跟山治交往真的让索隆很头痛。

「你不需要把船毁掉的。」山治呼出一口烟。他的目光转到破船上。渔夫已经停止大吼大叫，现在正在帮那些海贼爬上岸。

索隆将手放在刀柄上。「他们不肯调头。」

山治轻哼了一声，双手插进口袋，开始往城镇走回去。购物泡泡跟着它们的绳子。索隆匆匆追上去。他们在身后的沙地上留下脚印，两人的步伐完全一致。索隆透过眼角看着山治。他觉得不自在，他们之间的沉默让他不安，不像以前那样舒服。索隆有好多想问的：山治还好吗？他去了哪里？他有像索隆想念他一样想念索隆吗？但索隆似乎没办法将那些话语逼出来。

「我想去海边。」索隆说，只是为了打破沉默。「我想去钓鱼。」

「别想，你这笨蛋。」山治说。他们抵达了城镇，里面充满了热闹的观光客。商店在橱窗里和门外展示商品，吸引人们进去。烤肉的烟味混合着新鲜出炉的软糖香甜。各种各样的观光客穿着不同的服装，三两成群的在街上閒逛游荡。

「为什么？」索隆问，心想也许山治想跟他独处，对他们之间奇怪的气氛做点什么。山治没有回应，索隆咬紧下颚，停下脚步。「我干嘛要听你的话啊？」

山治转身面对他，泡泡们因一束阳光的照耀闪出七彩的光。「你以为我想跟你一起漫步啊？哈！跟你一起简直麻烦到死啊，我是怕你又在岛上乱走，迷路绿藻头。」山治说。「马上全员就能集合了，少废话跟着我，懂了吗？」

「呿。」烦躁，又受伤，索隆转身离开。「第七个来的人在第一个到的人面前跩什么啊。」他在心里缩了一下，因为他不小心透露了他很清楚自己等山治等了多久。

「啥？居然按照到达的顺序排顺位？」山治听起来很恼怒。「别以为你奇蹟般的第一个到就得意忘形啊。」

「随便啦。七号。」

山治的长腿让他一瞬间就来到索隆前面。他瞇起蓝色的眼睛，怒火将他的脸颊染成粉红色。他威胁的抬起右腿。「很好。放倒你。用我这两年在地狱所锻鍊的脚。」

「正合我意！我会把你劈成两半的。」这些话语很轻易的就说出口了，不像索隆之前想说的话。打架是他们的专长。但索隆真的不想打架，因为山治说的『在地狱的两年』揪紧了他的心。

山治一定是在他脸上看到了不情愿，因为他将脚放回地面。「呿。笨绿藻。我们去找其他人吧。」

他们再次开始走，购物泡泡飘在后面。索隆看了山治一眼。山治看起来漠不关心。索隆在山治身上看不出任何『地狱』的迹象，但山治很擅长隐藏他的痛苦。不过那让索隆烦心。烦到他终于必须开口。

「所以，呃…地狱？」索隆说，闪过一群乱跑的孩童。

「是啊。」山治呼出一个烟圈。「很可怕。」

索隆更担心了。「发生什么了？」

「我不想谈。」山治说。

索隆皱起眉。他应该要停止追问，但他办不到。他太在乎山治了。「好了啦。是我耶。」

「所以呢？」

这简短的一句话伤得比米霍克的刀还深，索隆的心被砍成两半。山治不再爱他了。索隆吞下喉咙中的黏稠，用装出来的不在乎耸耸肩。「所以你还是很可悲，七号。」

「而你还是个混蛋。」山治说。「一个只有一只眼睛的混蛋。我真不敢相信你竟然丢了一只眼睛。你是哪门子的別脚剑士啊？我以为你能照顾好自己，但我错了。」

「我可以照顾好自己，厨子。」索隆咆哮。「我是第一个到的，不是吗？」

「别再提顺序了！我不在乎谁先到！我在乎的是你让自己受伤了，你这笨蛋！」山治停下来冲他吼。「我信任你会照顾好自己，你却没有！要不是路飞的讯息，我应该要按照计划去找你的。笨蛋绿藻，没有我，你连两年十二天又好几个小时都活不了。」

「七。」

「我不是说不要再提顺序了吗！」

「不是。」索隆摇摇头，他的心突然又完整了，并且疯狂的跳动。他向山治走了一步。「七个小时。两年，十二天，七个小时，又二十八分钟。那就是自从我上一次见到你过了多久的时间。」

「噢。」山治研究着索隆的脸，才转开视线。他把嘴里的香烟拿下来，用脚跟捻熄。「我没在数。」

不像之前，索隆知道山治的话是假的。索隆伸出手，用指尖刷过山治的脸颊。「骗子。」

山治的耳尖变红了，索隆刚刚一直搅紧的内脏松了开来。山治也很想他。

索隆靠近了一点，举起另一只手，捧住山治的双颊。山治的眼睛闪过一丝慌乱。「干嘛……」

索隆用他的唇扼杀山治的抗议。温暖传遍索隆，舒服与快乐混合着兴奋。山治的唇有裂痕，嚐起来像香烟、麦酒、和薄荷。山治的手环着索隆的后颈，他贴着索隆的嘴发出满足的叹息。

索隆待在桑尼号上好几天了，但吻了山治，索隆才终于回到家了。

索隆颤抖着呼吸结束了吻。他将额头靠上山治，嗅闻山治的气息。「我很想你。」索隆低声说。

「我也是。」山治的声音有点厚重。他清清喉咙。「我们该回船上了。」

「听起来很不错。」索隆同意。他想跟山治独处，脱光，让他知道自己有多想念他。

不管山治刚刚想说什么，都被电话虫打断了。他从索隆身边退开，从口袋里拿出那只小虫。弗兰奇的声音从小虫传来，告诉他们赶紧回船上，因为海军要打来了。

「了解，42号GR海岸是吧？」山治说着，又点了一根菸。空着的手拿着电话虫。

「没错。那等会儿见了。」弗兰奇说完，挂断了。

「怎么了？」索隆问，调整着长袍下的裤子。裤子变得有点紧。

「你没在听吗？」山治摇摇头，把电话虫收起来。「啊，那个。『海军』『来了』『我们』『上船』『逃走』。你明白吗？」

索隆瞪着他。「为啥只用单词啊？你是婴儿吗？给我用点修饰的说明啊！」

「对于脑内只有肌肉的白痴来说，这样的说明应该可以了。」

「很好。之后再斩你。」索隆语气中的影射让山治红了脸。索隆觉得很骄傲。

附近的GR传来的吵闹引起了索隆的注意。他们俩都看向那个方向。「不觉得那边的岛上很吵吗？」索隆说。

「真的耶。」山治说。他比了比，露出邪笑。「『那边』『很吵』。」

索隆翻翻白眼。「白痴厨子。」

「笨蛋绿藻。」山治的邪笑变成一个完整的宠溺笑容。他将购物泡泡换到另一只手。「去看看我们会惹上什么麻烦吧。」

「听起来不错。」索隆说，用愉快的笑容回应了山治。

不用再多说一个字，他们踏出一致的步伐。言语不再必要了。


End file.
